DESCRIPTION: Advanced technology for mutation detection, the cloning of several cancer susceptibility genes, and high-throughput sequencing of genes make obsolete many of the previous and some of the current research strategies in the genetic epidemiology of cancer. In addition, the clinical implications of inherited mutations will need to be defined and communicated to health care providers and cancer genetics professionals. To provide an infrastructure for studies in human cancer genetics of unprecedented size and complexity, the National Cancer Institute has initiated the Cooperative Family Registry for Breast and Colon Cancer Studies (CFRBCCS). Integral to this effort will be a state-of-the-art Informatics Center (IC), that will develop, implement, and maintain a central informatics system and provide technical expertise for the development of information technologies, statistical methodology, and study design. Collectively, the University of California at Irvine (UCI), Dartmouth Medical School, and the University of Southern California have extensive experience in developing information management systems, participating in and coordinating multi-center research efforts, and developing advanced techniques in biostatistics. Further, leading international experts in biostatistics, genetic epidemiology, and molecular genetics will participate as members in the Biostatistics, Genetics, and Epidemiology Consortium, to provide technical expertise to CFRBCCS researchers. Our specific aims are: 1) Develop, implement, and maintain a single central informatics system at UCI, 2) Provide summary data, support, and coordination for the CFRBCCS registries, 3) Provide technical expertise regarding statistical issues, study design, methodology, and information technologies for the Registries, through an international consortium of leading experts in biostatistics, genetic epidemiology, and molecular genetics, 4) Carry out the responsibility for the CFRBCCS Study-wide communication, coordination, and administrative duties.